One or more intermediary networks and/or exchanges is encountered in the conventional routing of calls between two devices. For example, a call is typically terminated by a service provider to the public switch telephone network (PSTN). The call is then routed based on such factors as area code and exchange, providing for the call to be terminated at a local exchange carrier (LEC) before being delivered to the end user by the end user's service provider.
There are several disadvantages associated with the call routing structure described above. First, the call routing structure is costly. As there are multiple termination points along the call route between the calling party (i.e., the ingress point) and the called party (i.e., the egress point), there is naturally a cost associated with each termination point for maintenance and profitability purposes. Reducing or eliminating one or more termination points would accordingly reduce the cost associated with a call.
A second disadvantage relates to the porting of a number associated with a device. When a user of a device enlists a service provider to provide communication services for the device, a number is typically assigned to the device to serve as an identifier. The assigned number is then “ported” with that particular service provider. If a user wishes to switch service providers, the user is typically required to either obtain a new number, or in certain circumstances, the user may be able to port their number with the new service provider, however, this process is generally an inconvenience to the user and not available in all situations in any event.
Time issues are another disadvantage with the existing call routing structure. The incorporation of one or more termination points results in a time delay for the call to be routed to the egress point. A more direct route would reduce the time delay that results from the PSTN and LEC terminations.
Further disadvantages with the existing call routing structure include poor voice quality and termination quality and the inability for devices that utilize different signaling protocols to communicate with one another.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an improved call routing and delivery implementation.